


Come Back For You

by grinneryaki2121



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: Isak的心里藏着一个名字，一双眼睛，和一个人。





	Come Back For You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by：  
> Come Back For You - Elephante/Matluck
> 
> 爱情很容易死去，有的止步于说不出口，有的凋谢在无法回头。在这一个宇宙里，Even是Isak不能提的前男友。

有的人好像天生就不适合与其他人产生稳定的联系，尤其是在爱情这件事上。要么是对象轮番的换，要么是一辈子吊死在一棵树上，字面意义上的吊死。

  
“渣男！”Eva一拳砸在桌子上，四杯啤酒不同程度地抖了几抖，Isak那杯直接撒出小半杯在桌面上。

  
“我不明白他前女友有什么好折腾的，Chris明明和我在一起，谁他妈看不见？！而且是那个女的先他妈提分手——”

  
Isak推开被啤酒弄得黏黏糊糊的杯子，嫌弃地抽出一张纸擦自己的手。Eva喝醉了，这已经是她在这两个小时内第十次重复这句话。今晚的派对就是一场灾难，Eva和Chris派对开始前站在门口吵架，Isak的胳膊被气势汹汹的女孩儿拉着，整个人被她当作吉祥物似的，完全不用开口，只需要杵在一旁替她壮胆；Isak在房间里和刚认识的一个棕发帅哥聊的正开心，Chris的前女友突然杀进场，当着Eva的面搂住Chris的脖子开始啃；现在，Chris和前女友也许就在楼上的某个房间上床，Eva喝到烂醉，拽着三个好友霸占了客厅里唯一可以用的小圆桌，大倒苦水。

  
考虑到他和Eva是舍友，一会儿还要负责抗她回去，Isak的脑袋像裂开一样疼。他今晚并没有喝上几杯，或者说根本没能喝上几杯，光看着Eva抱着手臂呜呜呜地哭。

  
“我追他——还是我倒追的他，没想到他这么厉害，只想和不同的逼上床——”Eva越说越气愤，一下坐直身子，眼泪鼻涕糊了半张脸，Noora心情复杂地替她去嘴角挂着的几滴泪珠。来自卑尔根的女孩哭的梨花带雨，Isak十分担心她下一秒会站起来尖叫或者直接晕倒在座位上。

  
“他妈的，分手，这次说什么都不复合了，分手！”

  
Eva和Chris这一对也很有意思。准确的说来，她是他的前前女友和前前前前女友。Eva十七岁认识Chris，自此一直处于分合分合分的状态。第一次恋爱时间不超过两个月，第二次久一点，多一个星期，第三次也就是现在，三个月前开始，目测刚刚结束。

  
Isak很烦这样的操作，他想说的是既然你们两个只是贪恋彼此的身体那么就安心当炮友，感情上谁也欠不了谁。事实总不是如此，每次他俩对外宣布在一起都是旗鼓锣声震天响的大公开，社交网络上该发亲密合照该换情侣头像该改感情状态的改，一天十条秀恩爱的ins还嫌少了。Eva还喜欢写一些小论文，残酷地剥削她自己本就不厚实的语言库。Chris也发过一条，感慨人生苦短世态薄凉只有Baby你的怀抱才是我的安乐窝我的避风港。根据某次Eva酒后吐真言的证词，这一大段话实际上还是她写的，并且以分手为威胁要求Chris po在自己账号上。不过还是没有什么用，因为他们过了七天即宣告分手。Chris把跟Eva相关的所有ins全删了，Eva倒是不至于删，但她的Ins充斥着对Chris各种花式人身诅咒。

  
作为和Eva认识快八年的老友及照片tag频率最高的人，Isak自然成为Chriseva八卦风暴中心的那台转播器。大家都想看鼎鼎有名的Fuck Boy和舞蹈社社长的八卦，稍有风吹草动，前来打探消息的群众可以瞬间塞爆Isak的手机邮箱。

  
“分分分，现在就分，说好了啊，这回分了就别合，我看着都烦。”Isak揽着女孩的腰，小心翼翼地扶她起来，“这都什么事啊……”

  
他已经经历过两次Eva与Chris分手之后的暴风雨袭击，像什么半夜抱着枕头敲开他房间门，哭湿他的肩膀，二十四小时短信轰炸说自己再也不相信爱情希望所有情侣都可以去死。吃麦片吃到一半突然丢下勺子，对着Isak开始细数两人在一起后的酸甜苦辣点点滴滴，再以各种方式表达往事不堪回首而且当时的自己就是一条蠢狗。

  
“我们在那家餐厅里吃过饭，那是我们第一次约会，他还买了一束傻不溜丢的该死的花。”

  
他目前还不太清楚这一次两个人吵架的根本原因是什么，但他相信，等Eva明早酒醒，他一定会是第一个知道的。

  
他很早就开始怀疑这两人之间是不是真的所谓爱情，或者说他怀疑爱情本身。一个人对另一个人的好感是真的，但在一起就完全是另外一回事情了。

  
不过他自己对此也没什么发言权。

  
Isak是Gay，弯到不能再弯的基佬。虽然他说话没有那么娘里娘气也不喜欢给自己涂亮闪闪的指甲油，对LGBTQ平权也没有什么很大的想法，去年的彩虹游行还是姑娘们拖着他去的。但基佬这个称呼，只要他的下半身只对同性感兴趣，其他的公认“特征”有没有凸显完全不是重点。他和不少人上过床，毕竟他现在也只有二十一岁，正是好时候。从性发育到现在谈过两次勉强算得上认真的恋爱，第一段是和一个傻逼，另一段他连对方的名字都完全不想提。

  
“你那根本就不算恋爱——”

  
回程的出租车上，Eva靠着Isak的胳膊，哼哼唧唧地胡扯，一会儿说一说Noora和她的富二代男友，一会儿说一说上次Vilde约炮不带套的事情，一会儿跳到自己的恋爱观，现在莫名其妙地嘟囔起Isak的“贫瘠”恋爱史。

  
“你第一个男友——嗝——还是我把你领回家的——”

  
Isak都快想不起来他第一任男友的名字，他只记得是一个从美国来他们高中交换的黑发男生，名字好像是John还是Jacob，他真不确定。唯一还有些印象的，就是这个不记得是叫John还是Jacob的男生喝醉了要拿拳头上他，完全不在乎Isak是否同意，被Isak一顿打，过几天就跑回美国，再也不敢出现。Isak在做职业规划的时候还想起来这事，如果以后要去那边工作，在街上碰到了，二话不说一定胖揍一顿。他俩谈的时候Isak才几岁？十五还是十六？他又不记得了。不能骂他记忆不好，Isak只把那个John还是Jacob当成一纯傻逼，让他浪费自己的脑容量还真是太抬举。

  
“除了那个傻逼，你的第二任就完全是你自己作分的。可惜是Gay，不然我还能接盘，他长得比Chris都要好看，尤其是那双蓝眼睛——”

  
“Eva！”Isak脸色一变，立即喝止她再继续说下去。Eva醉瘫了，完全不在乎Isak此时是不是又在发火发脾气。

  
“你就是不愿意听，连骂都不敢骂，Isak你个孬种——嗝———”

  
Eva终于不吵了，头一歪枕在他的肩膀上打起呼。Isak再次感叹自己怎么就摊上这位损友，但说到底他自己也没什么好埋怨的。两个人对于彼此最大的用处不就是在对方最狼狈的时候扛着她/他回公寓么。

  
Eva还曾经掐着他的脖子前后晃他脑袋，嚷嚷着IsakValtersen要是哪天我暴毙街头那一定是你的错我就是做鬼也不可能放过你的。

  
Isak能怎么办，他只能举起双手投降。

  
他只希望今晚赶紧过去，明天周一，早上还有一门该死的生物实验课，他上周的报告还没改完。辛亏TA是一个年轻帅气的博士在读，看着自己的眼神藏着一点不对劲，也许通过出卖色相的方式，这学期的成绩还可以挽救一下。

  
Eva在陷入热恋的时候也问过自己这个单身了两年且在此期间起码带过十几二十多个男人回家的舍友，为什么不想找一个人维持稳定的关系。

  
Isak耸耸肩，无奈地回答她：“我的下半身和上半身独立工作，完全不想谈恋爱的大脑可控制不了我的小兄弟。”

  
生理问题很好解决，两个小时的夜店或者十分钟Grinder足够应付。心里？他懒得去管。他也曾经陷入过粉红恋爱泡泡里，后来反应过来，这只是荷尔蒙的爆发，佐以自欺欺人的全面想象。

  
喜欢一个人太虚了，他甚至都说不清楚自己为什么会喜欢这个人。喜欢他嘴角抿起的温柔？还是喜欢他情动时分下颌那一滴汗珠？他说不清楚。

  
他拒绝恋爱。

  
“你就栽在他手里吧。”

  
Isak将Eva扔回她的床，女生在用被子盖过头顶之前，支支吾吾地说这句话。

  
“睡你的，”Isak拾起掉在地上的枕头，捂住她露在空气里的小半张脸，“憋死你好了。”

  
Eva费了半天劲儿才从Isak的魔爪下挣脱，累极了，眯着眼睛看他，眼神莫名多出一丝清醒，“你才是那个要憋死自己的人。”

  
“睡？好么——”Isak开始翻白眼，“再闹明天不叫你起床了啊，如果TA点名别怪我。”

  
回到房间，时钟显示已经是凌晨四点半了。他得坐九点二十的那班城轨去上课，累到快发疯的Isak一沾枕头就睡着了。

  
他摇摇晃晃的脑子浮在梦境里转，也许是Eva那句不合时宜的蓝眼睛，他又梦见一些两年前的事情。那双带着笑纹的眼睛透过一层雾看着他，Isak在梦里伸出一只手去探。雾越来越浓，渐渐地，他什么都看不到了。

  
手掌心还是空空的，什么也抓不到，又好像握住了什么。

  
那双眼睛跟着消失。

  
Isak知道自己是在做梦，这种感觉很奇妙。明知道眼前这一切都是假的，都是水底冒上来的泡泡，可就是不忍心去戳破它，宁愿傻乎乎地看着这些泡泡折射出五颜六色杂七杂八的光，直到它们升至水面，啪地一声全都破掉。Isak已经两年多没见过那个人，金色头发和浅蓝色眼睛的模样却依旧记得清楚。耳边传来金属摩擦的刺耳噪音，那个人的声音就藏在里面。他心跳地快极了，咚咚咚，咚咚咚，咚咚咚。

  
他听见那个人在喊他的名字，似远似近，声嘶力竭，又是低声细语。

  
他被困在一块巨石底下，耳边的喧嚣越发嘈杂，每根神经都被震到发麻。四肢也动弹不得，他尝试着抬起左腿，发现无能为力。

  
那个声音再次大声地喊出他的名字。

  
Isak！

  
他醒了。

  
这场梦来的迅猛又短暂，床头的浅绿色电子时钟标着荧光数字，他满头大汗，快速扫了一眼，上面写着八点三十三。

  
Isak翻个身想继续睡，可一闭上眼睛，那张该死的脸又跑进他的脑子里。

  
都是Eva的错，他已经克制自己大半年没去想那个人，Eva连名字都不带地提几句，他整个人都乱了。Isak也足够可笑，他日复一日地叮嘱自己，不要想了，不能想了，可只是不经意的一个念头，他就像带头冲锋的骑兵，踩中地雷，连人带马被炸碎，血沫横飞。

  
他坐起身，抓起床头的电子时钟，把闹铃调到十五分钟以后，再将音量调至最大。走进Eva的房间，闹钟被粗暴地塞进她的床底，希望Eva女士能喜欢这样的叫早方式。

  
十五分钟后，Isak叼着面包片出门，眼睛盯着手机里的秒表。

  
三

  
二

  
一

  
“我操你妈ISAAAAK把你的闹钟给我拿出去我今早他妈的要翘课你给我回来！！！！！我操！！！！”

  
看样子她很喜欢。

  
Isak的心情稍微好上一点，灌了铅的腿也稍微轻快一些。

  
时间还早，他走到城轨站之前还顺路去咖啡店带上一杯拿铁。他已经很久没来过这家店，才发现他们的纸杯也换了一种颜色，原先灰扑扑的棕色变成鲜艳的红。门口的迎客铃一推就叮铃铃响，听起来很耳熟。等他拐到第二个路口，才想起来他和他前任以前很喜欢来这里约会。

  
他就操了，他一定是没睡醒，不然怎么会来这家店买咖啡。

  
九点二十一分，今天的城轨迟到一分钟。前两天全市交通大罢工，今天是恢复正常的第一天，Isak庆幸他们没有像之前一样迟到十几分钟。没法在上课之前勾搭到那个疑似基佬的助教，那他的早课就真的完了。

  
口袋里手机叮叮叮地往外跳消息，Isak不用想就肯定知道是来自Eva的恐吓短信。内容肯定不会跳脱出“你今晚回来等着死”“那个闹钟已经被我砸碎了”“我见你一次揍一次”，间或夹着昨晚和Chris争吵的具体内容。Isak一手握着扶杆，一手拿着手机逐条逐条看，剩半杯的咖啡用胳膊内侧夹在怀里。

  
这时，有人走过来和他站在一起，Isak感觉这个人应该比他高。这人抓上同一条扶杆，就握在他的手下边儿那块位置，还靠的挺进的，Isak有点不太适应，就将手往上抬抬。

  
然后那只手也跟着往上抬抬。

  
Isak纳闷，又将手往上移了一点儿。

  
那只手锲而不舍地往上移了一点儿，虎口快擦着他的皮肤。

  
Isak有点烦，心想着这哥们儿大早上找茬呢，打算抬头看一眼是何方神圣。

  
只一眼，他就彻底呆住了。

  
Even Bech Næsheim站在他面前，穿着皱巴巴的套头衫和牛仔外套，正笑盈盈地看着他。

  
“早上好。”

  
高个子男生冲他打个招呼，眨眨眼。

  
两秒钟后，车刚好到站，报站的女声在空旷的车厢里来回荡。

  
Isak一言不发地掉头下车，脸铁的像块在冰川里冻了一千年冰疙瘩。

  
他的心里却是一片废墟，高压锅炸弹在几秒前炸开，硝烟四起，有关Even Bech Næsheim的所有记忆飘的到处都是。

  
Isak在前面快步走，他那位凌晨刚来过他梦里走了一遭的前男友在后头跟着，时不时开口喊他的名字。

  
“Isak！”

  
上帝啊，为什么这个人的声音还是这么该死的好听。

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I say, 
> 
> I would be the one to make you feel this way, 
> 
> Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I say, 
> 
> I give all I have for you.


End file.
